Planet of the Bats
While exploring a planet, Modoc falls ill. With him down, can Voltron be formed? ''' __TOC__ Plot Summary The S.S. Explorer discovers a new planet. The planet has a breathable atmosphere, a city. The alien city resembles ancient Egyptian of Earth. Land Team sets down in the city while the other two teams go to explore the rest of the planet. As the Land Team goes down to investigate and discover ancient ruins. As this is going on, some bat-like creatures fly out into the city. The Land Team explores the ruins on foot. Jeff sends word to the Explorer, theirs no sign of intelligent live, but the planet is habitable. They in turn send the information to Galaxy Garrison. Unfortunately the message is intercepted by Hazar, Mongol and Nerok. Hazar orders Mongol to take the Planet for the Drule Empire rather than let fall into Alliance hands. During their investigation, Modoc finds a cave and goes in alone to explore it. Cinda follows, warning him not to explore on his own. At the mountain peak, Modoc and Cinda find a cave full of bats. Modoc rushes in over Cinda's reservations. Modoc comes across some of the alien bats, accidentally disturbing them. The bats swarm him Modoc ends up losing his flashlight. Modoc flees amongst cave, knocking Cinda aside as he jumps back into his vehicle and drives off. Modoc's driving becomes erratic, with him accidentally slamming into several buildings and Cliff's vehicle before he crashes into a wall. As this is going on Modoc's eyes have become bloodshot and he starts sweating profusely. Modoc calls Cliff for help, Cliff tells him to switch on his auto-pilot. Modoc manages to do so before he passes out. Modoc's ship then flies him back to the Explorer where the medical team is on standby. Meanwhile the Explorer gets word that the Alliance is sending the Fifteenth and Twenty-Seventh support fleets to help the Explorer crew. Hawkins then heads down to sickbay to check on Modoc. Professor Page tells him that he is unsure of the cause of Modoc's illness and recommends the rest of the team return until the cause is pinpointed. Hawkins agrees with the Professor and the crew are forced to leave Modoc in the Professor's care. While that is going on aboard the Explorer. Back on Earth, Alliance High Command is having a disagreement, as Steele ordered the support fleet rendezvous with the Explorer immediately, rather than wait for a decision from the committee. Graham steps in, lending his support to Steele. A call then comes in from the support fleet. The picture cuts to static before they can learn much. It turns out to be the doing of Mongol. Who is jamming the signal and orders an attack. The Drule fleet tears apart the station and its defenses. The support ships are then attacked by a Robeast. The Explorer can't get in contact with the fleet, and Hawkins is concerned with the difficulties of the current situation. In sickbay, Modoc isn't fairing much better. Cinda recalls that he was fine until he was attacked by the bats. The Professor remembers about King Tut, the young Pharaoh who's tomb supposedly had a legendary curse placed upon it. The curse was later revealed to be noting more than a nasty virus transmitted by bats. Back with the support fleet. The Drule fleet has completely crippled one of the station's four flight decks. The Explorer gets word that the supply ships were destroyed, though all personnel rescued. The Explorer gets the coordinates, and the Voltron Force is sent in to help. Land Team leaves Modoc's side as he gets injected with something the Professor believes will help. The team wipes out the Drule fighter craft and lures the Robeast down to the planet. Nerok orders an attack on the Explorer. Back in the medical bay, the anti-toxin created by the Professor works on Modoc. Though he's still too weak to travel. The Voltron vehicles can't out a dent the armor of the Robeast and the Explorer can't handle the oncoming attack. Modoc wakes up and rushes out to his vehicle over the Professor's objections. Modoc flies down to the planet to reunite with the rest of the Voltron Force. Glad to have him back, the team forms Voltron. The fight between Voltron and the Robeast goes back and forth a bit until Voltron gets electrocuted by the Robeast. The mighty robot recovers and forms the Blazing Sword. Quickly Voltron uses the Blazing Sword on the Robeast, ending the fight. Voltron then chases away Nerok's ship. Later Modoc muses on the Voltron Force being back together again. Featured Characters '''Voltron Force * Jeff * Rocky * Chip * Wolo * Ginger * Cliff * Marvin * Cinda * Krik * Lisa * Modoc Explorer crew * Hawkins * Newley * Hardware * Professor Page Drules * Hazar * Nerok Galaxy Garrison on Earth * Steele * Graham Quotes Notes and Goofs *Voltron could not be formed without Modoc. Did it not occur to anyone, from Jeff to Space Marshal Graham, that there should be reserve pilots in the Voltron Force, even if they did not hear about what happened to Sven on Planet Arus ? References Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Vehicle Force episodes